Raindrops and Rainbow Monkeys
by DelightfulChild
Summary: Cause you'll never know who you'll run into on a rainy day. And while puddle splashing is extremely fun for some children, it's deemed exceedingly childish by others, namely 5 goody goody children in particular.


Wow, this is probably the first story with the Delightful Children in it that I've written that didn't have Numbuh 1 in it, in a long long time :( The backstory to this story was basically, last week it was really really rainy, and the fact that I have a KND headcannon ideal that Numbuh 3 actually dosen't particularly hate the Delightful Children, she really just kind of follows what the rest of her sector does when their confronting them on missions and such. So have a Numbuh 3 and Delightful Children friendship type story. Yay~ :) Read and Review too please, just no flames of course ^^

"Yay!"Numbuh 3 cheered as she jumped into a large puddle, causing a funnel of water to splash out

in all directions on impact, soaking the bright pink rain boots the jubilant asian girl was currently wearing. It was a rainy day, so most children were indoors, though the gloomy weather did little to dampen the operatives enthusiasm as she merrily splashed in the puddles along the sidewalk outside of the treehouse. She was currently wearing an bright pink raincoat with equally large rubber sleeves that covered her hands of course, similar to the oversized green sweater she wore on a daily basis.

Clenched in one of the black haired child's hand was a purple rainbow monkey umbrella, the smiling face of a rainbow monkey adorned its water repelling base as the rain relentlessly pattered against the top and the curved handle where it was held looked like a tail.

"Isn't this so fun Rainy Day Rainbow Monkey?"Numbuh 3 giggled to the stuffed friend she currently held in her other hand, a light blue rainbow monkey wearing a small yellow raincoat and matching yellow rainboots. Kuki grinned as if the plushie had made its silent yet mutal agreement with her question. The joyful child sprang across the water logged sidewalk, rainwater trickling from the muddied front yards across the grey, grainy surface as she made her way down the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind other than to find the perfect puddles for splashing in. Her coal colored eyes widened in glee as an enourmous puddle lay before her after a few minutes walk , created by a slight dip in the sidewalk, raindroplets pinging against its surface and creating small ripples in the puddle. "Oooo! Really big puddle!"The operative exclaimed in glee and zeroed in on the puddle, a goofy look of determination on her face as she studied the puddle, so as to get her landing just right in the center of the puddle for a maximum water splash.

She sprang forward, picking up speed as her rainboots smacked against the watery sidewalk as she made a small leap, jumping right into the center of the puddle and sending water up in all directions, soaking the front of her raincoat and some of her black bags, the sopping wet locks drooping down into the girls face as she giggled, shivering lightly as the cold water trickled down her pale features. Her giggling was cut short at a particularly harsh gust of cold wind, sending water pinging against her small frame and tug at her umbrella and scramble to get in hold on it so it wouldn't fly down the sidewalk, and in doing so her hold on her rainbow monkey was released, causing the plush monkey to land on the sidewalk and quickly be swept up in the minature river that flowed along the sidewalk and float away from its owner.

Numbuh 3 let out a sigh of relief as she managed to get her umbrella under control but her fear returned as she then noticed the absence of her stuffed friend since she was currently holding onto the umbrella with both of her raincoat sleeve covered hands. She spun around with wide eyes, panic clearly showing through in her expression as he eyes settled down further along the sidewalk, letting out a light gasp as she spotted her rainbow monkey floating down another dip and the sidewalk that led right...down to a rain gutter.

The operatives eyes grew as wide as saucers as she let out a cry of horror as she frantically fought to gain traction on the sidewalk, her boots squeaking and scratching at the concreted as she scramble down the sidewalk. "I'll save you!"She cried out to her endangered friend as it drifted further towards imminent doom. Her eyes locked on the plushie, and she knew she wouldn't make it in time at the speed she was going, and let out a loud cry of "Noooo!"As she sprang into the air and slid down the sidewalk, water sloshing up and licking at her sides as she barely kept a grip on her umbrella And just as the rainbow monkey slid down a miniature waterfall where it would be sucked down into the gutter, a smooth gold and white handle of an umbrella quickly stuck out and hooked itself under the toys small raincoat, lifting it safely away from its watery demise.

Numbuh 3 felt herself skid to a stop just inches away from her hovering rainbow monkey,and the operative gasped as she fought to catch her breath from her panic as she felt her adreliane rush slowly subsiding. The continuous sound of the raindrops pounding against the sidewalk wafting through her eardrums. The black haired girl slowly looked up to see who the savior of her stuffed friend had been.

The child blinked a few times as she took in the sight of a group of five children, each wearing matching light blue raincoats standing before her. Bruce, the short blonde boy that stood at the front of the formation held an enourmous white and gold and rather fancy umbrella in his hand,its pearl white top wide enough to properly shield the clustered children from the freezing rain. Her rainbow monkey still hooked around the curved, gold tipped handle. The Delightful Children from down the Lane hummed softly in perfect unison as Bruce slipped the waterlogged plushie off the handle and examined it, water dripping off of it as the Delightful held it in his pale hands. They then directed their attention down to the ground, where Kuki still lay in absolute silence, very rare for the ditzy operative.

As she lay there, Numbuh 3 felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude welling up inside her, a wide grin spreading across her face in response, causing the goody goody children to blink their glassy light blue eyes collectively in confusion. Before they could get a word out however, the operative sprang to her feet, splashing up water as she did so and without a moments hesitation, wrapped her arms around Bruce in a happy, and geniunely friendly hug. Causing the Delightful Children to immediately freeze up at the gentle and very rare contact, their eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Noone hugged them that often afterall.

"You saved my rainbow monkey! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Delightful Children!"Numbuh 3 immediately expressed her gratitude, speaking at a million miles a minute. The Delightful Children, still frozen in shock, slowly managed to get control over their mobility once again and Bruce slowly rested his hands on the operatives slippery shoulders and gently pushed her away, exerting as much self control as possible so as to not simply shove her away out of pure habit.

The 5 children let out a light chorus of nervous chuckles. "Ehehe, your ummm, welcome Kuki"They chorused politely, and Bruce pulled the still sopping wet rainbow monkey out of the crook of his arm where he had put it in order to push the grateful operative away from his person. The Delightful Children frowned down at it as Bruce lightly brushed his pale fingers against the neck of the toy and against the stitching that held the head in place, as if the goody goody children were observing how strong the toy was.

They glanced back over at Numbuh 3, the black haired child was grinning at them with nothing but kindness and gratitude expressed through her smile as she clutched her colorful umbrella in her hand, trails of rainwater trickling down over the top. Small frowns made their way onto the children's pale features as their previous ill intentions were shoved away and Bruce moved his fingers away from the threading on the toys neck.

The 5 children exhaled deeply together and swallowed their pride as the short blonde delightful held the plushie out to its rightful owner. "We believe this belongs to you"They spoke calmly together, continuing to frown. Numbuh 3 let out a small giggle as she took the rainbow monkey from Bruce and hugged it against her chest, her eyes slipping shut briefly as her smile grew wider as she cradled it like something near and dear to her heart, which it was.

"Thanks again for saving it"Numbuh 3 giggled, unbothered by the fact that her gratitude had been expressed numerous times already. The Delightfuls offered the operative weak smiles, giving the child the slightest nods of their heads to help her aknowledge that her gratitude had been thouroughly received. Numbuh 3 gently shook the plushie, helping assist it with the depature of water from its soft fabric fur. Taking the silence that soon followed from the 5 children, relitively unsure of how to go on their way to their destination, when Kuki suddenly spoke up. "So, how come you guys are out here? Ooo! Do you like jumping in puddles too?"She asked in a truly childish manner, unknowingly batting her eyelashes for a cutesy effect at the 5 children as she smiled hopefully in her guess. The Delightfuls blinked a few times at the extremely childish notion, gagging mentally from such a notion that they would partake in such a childish, and not to mention, purposeless activity. "Umm, no, we were on our way to get something for Father.."They trailed off, the response was truthful, as the actually had nothing evil in mind for today, most villians found plotting on rainy days pointless, as the weather in question normally interfered with many aspects of an evil plan.

"Oooo! What is it?"Kuki asked curiously, leaning forward slightly on the front of her feet, her shoes lifting partially off the ground in the back of her feet. Bruce leaned back slightly at the invasion of personal space and the Delightfuls smiled sheepishly. "Uhhh...Rocky Road icecream..."They spoke in calm monotone, given how minimal their postive social skills with other children tended to be, they mentally patted themselves on the back with how well they were doing, then again, conversations with Kuki tended to not be too terribly complex.

Numbuh 3 let out a little giggle at their response, the thought of the fiery adult villian eating something the complete opposite of his temper and powers coming across the tiniest bit silly to her. The Delightfuls lightly rubbed the back of their necks, attempting to regain their normal blank facial expressions as their sheepish smiles continued to linger, much to their dismay. "Well, we should get going now, its always a umm, treat to run into someone with no intentions of bringing us distress"The Delightfuls chuckled weakly, inching slowly around the operative. "Of course not sillies!"Numbuh 3 spoke brightly, her head slowly tilting as they walked around her, her rainbow monkey resting in one of her raincoat covered arms.

The Delightfuls frowned inwardly at being called 'silly' but decided to brush it off as they shuffled their feet slightly in a shallow puddle they had stopped to stand in behind the operative as she prepared to spring off in search of more splashing puddles when they turned back to look at her once more, their calm expressions returning as they did. "Oh and Sanban.."They began to speak, drawing the operatives attention back to them, her head tilting to the side in curiousity of what they had to say. "Try not to stay out too long, you might catch a cold"They cautioned calmly as they ended their sentence,and without another word spun back around, their footsteps creating small ripples in a puddle the operative had previously splashed in, raindrops pinging against its clear surface as they departed from her vision, leaving nothing but the sound of the rainy weather around her to fill her ears.

End Transmission


End file.
